change everything
by Minmin2013
Summary: I died and suddenly I was born as a dursley, then I discover my aunt Lily who I never knew was a witch
1. Being a Muggle

**Being a muggle**

I died at old age and I got reborn in harry potter world as Derek Dursley, at first I was in deniled but after three month I except this fate.

I was born in 10, June,1973 in surrey and my parents seems happy about me, they have been spoiled me and pamper me since I was born.

Today is the 10, June, 1974 and my parents hold a big party and a lot of neighborhood come to oure house, I got a lot of pesents from them which are just games and some of it children books.

My mother always tuck me in my cot and reading me story until I sleep, and when I start standing both my parents were proud of me.

My father seems in a foul mood so I decide to change it and said, "Dada, hahaha, dada". I heard a crush and my parents come to me happy.

Vernon, "That's my son knowing his father, now I feel good about it". Petunia "Oh pumpkin, can you say mama for me". I looked at her and laugh, "Mama, hahaha, mama".

Both my parents become fussy about me and I was happy about this, I want to make them happy about me.

Today I become two years old since it is 10, June, 1975, my parents made a birthday party in the pool this time, and it was really fun.

This year I start walking and talking a lot with other children, it's really frustrate to be a hopless child in adult mind.

This year it moved fast and in a blink of eyes It was already 1976, and I was three years old, I start going to nursery and had a lot of friends.

This year nothing much happened and I tried to do accident magic but it seems I am just a muggle with no magic.

I went to my mother room and I start searching for about Lily Evans, and I saw some letters from her, I read them and now I knew there is a magical world.

There was never a privet drive in my world and now I wonder if I am not a wizard what role I have in this world.

It's 1977 and I had a picnic birthday party were all my friends come, I have four friends which are David, Allan, Mark, joe, they are my best friends.

I turned four years old and I had another dull of time, and I met a very rude rich people who I will destroy for sure, they are Mister Jackson, Mister Sam and Mister Oliver.

I can't believe they called me and my parents a beggar, oh no in my past life I had a hard time which I want to forgot, I will make sure I won't live in pain ever again.

The christmas came and this year my dear aunt came to our home, and she never stop fussing about me and hovering me at every step.

She seems happy that I can walk and speak good compare to other children.

At the end of christmas she went back to take care of her dogs.

I just turn five years old since it is 1978 and I just start going to school my parents were happy about it, so both of them start giving me money for my allowance, from both of them I got thirty pound every week so I kept it in my wallet.

I had a dull time in school and let my self to be known as a bright student, and I made another two friends Alice and James, we played togather and start doing pranks on students so it was fun.

"Alice, James, that boy george is annoying me so much let paly a prank in him". I said it in nasty smirk.

Both of them had a nasty smirk like me and so Alice at lunch before he ate his sandwich, she went to disturb him a bit where James had the box lunch and I put some worm in his sandwich then we put it in it place without a problem.

I give her my thump and she left him coming to us to eat lunch, then we heard scream and we couldn't help but to laugh at him.

George start eating then he scream, "Aguh, there is a worm inside my sandwich". The poor boy threw his sandwich and he seems to cry which I find it funny.

I will live my life as a happy guy with a lot of money and marry a rich women just like me in the future.

In my past life I was a thief and I wonder if my skill are still good, I decide at weekend I will steal from people who are rich.

This christmas was great since aunt marge didn't come to our house, but I present from her since I am her dear derekins as she says.

I had a lot of presents and we had a lot of happy time this christmas, my parents never stop taking pictures and video of me.

They really seems happy about me as there child, and they really care so much about me.

I start to love my parents so much that it hurt knowing they would hurt harry, by force him live under the cupboard and making him doing chores.

I will try to think of something to stop them from hurting him like that, and make sure he has a normal happy life but the question is how.

I will try to think about that in the future and let my parents want to love and care about him as a son.

My first week was great since I got a lot of praise and compliment from my teachers, I went out the house at 9 am to Mister Jackson house I put a cap that I stole from another student and a jacket which I stole it. I enter the house and start looking at ground floor and I found a box when I open there was a lot of money which I put it inside my back, then I went to the first floor and I found a lot of money in the locker which I open and I got all the money inside my back.

I am so glad I was wearing golf glove this time so even as a child I won't be suspicion by other people, after that I left the house and I went to Mister Sam house, I found a lot of money inside the house at the study room which I am glad I brought the sport bag with me which is really big and I stole it from an older student anyway.

Those two are really rich and they have a lot of money in there bank, so I went back home and took another sport bag with me to steal again.

This time I went to Mister Oliver home which was easy, and I found a lot of money in ground floor and first room then I went home.

I start to count my money that I stole which they were six millions and five hundred thousand pound, and I empty both my sport pags and put it inside the save box in my bedroom, I asked my father to buy me a big one to put all my saving money there and he was proud of me because of that.

As excepted the nex day was chaos for what happened to Mister Jackson, Mister Sam and Mister Oliver.

The police never come to our house so I was save in this life, and to tell you the truth I was a bit worried they would put me in jail, the only reason I stole the money because I was bored, and I don't want to be one of those Oc's who do nothing but goods.

There was a lot of security for those rich people, and I decide to steal from them in the future.

At the end of the year the police went out of our area, but they still made sure to do some partol every night.

My first year end and I got A's on all my subject, and I was in a lot of sport teams which made my parents proud of me.

I had a Physical Education which is easy enough for me, and my teacher said I have a talent, and we had Art about color, line and shape and music.

I enter football club an multi sports club just to make friends and not let anyone knew how mature I am, and I always come at home at 5 pm.

We also had English language about how to read and write, which it was easy to me, and we had mathematic, science, History- Social Studies, Health, and finally school library.

Since my parents pay a lot of things for me I never spent those money they give it to me, so I had by the end of the year one thousand, four hundred and forty pounds.

I wonder how to make Harry life in our world a good one, I don't want him to have a living hell like I had or like what happened to me.

Harry Potter is a heir of the Potters Family and he will become a lord in the future, he need to learn about politics and have real friends, and a lot of companion who work with the Minister and have a lot of connections too.

1979 I turned six year old and I had a birthday party at my house and I had a lot of fun with my friends, after that I put my presents in my second room and start playing with them.

I decide to steal money this year from some of those rich people, so every weekend I go around the houses and see how the security works in their houses.

I had another boring year so I start doing pranks or bullying other kids, and making absorve for some rich people that I will steal from.

I start learning four language this year which are French, Spain, Italy, and Latin on my own, I had bought the beginning of learning for all those four language befor my second year start.

At christmas my aunt Marge visit us and she was hover me a lot, I really wish she will die soon but it's not that will happened.

I played with my friends in the snow and we had a lot fo fun time, since I decide to live as a child when I am with them not like conan who never like me a child.

You know after living for six years I don't think there is anything wrong to live your life as a child, especially if you never had a good past life.

In this year I will never care about morals or anything at all, I will live my life as I want no matter what so I will never regret it in the future.

The christmas was great and I had a lot of games and cothes that my parents and aunt buy to me, and I am really happy to have a family that love me in this time line.

The good new my mother discover a week after christmas that she was pregnant and both my parents were exciting, so I decide to do some change about our house.

"Dad, why don't you make another floor so my youg brother or sister will have there own room and playing room".

Both my parents look at me and my father said, "I never thought of that what about you pet".

My mother looked thoughtful and said, "I guess it is fine with me vernon but when would we start doing that and where could we live".

My father looked happy and said, "I have a friend who had a house he can let us stay, I will arrange with him so don't worry".

Next week we moved to Wisteria Walk and my money save box was in my new room, like hell I will leave it alone.

The worker start doing the second floor which it contain two bedroom, two paly room, and one study room.

They start to add the second floor and they said it will only take seven month to finish it, and then we will move back to our home.

I wonder if my father will find it ironic when harry come to live with us.

My save box is really big and it has a lot of space to put money inside it, maybe I will need to buy a new one next year.

It has been six month since I start learning those languages, I bought music tapes and drama's to practices pronounce them will and get used to hearing them.

Three months before my second year end I find a place where I can put my pags hidden without going home like last year.

I went to the first house and I stole nothing but money, after that I put my first bag in a hidden place then I went to the second house after that the third house in the list, It seems It took me two hours to steal from three houses.

I decide to continue to steal the money from those damn rich people, I guess I am still bitter about my past life that I can't stop stealing from those people, these year I stole from 6 houses since they are away from their other and my house it took me a lot of time to make sure no one notice me.

I went home at 3 pm and I eat a lot of cakes and cookies, at 9 pm I went out my house and I brought my pags one by one, then I start count all the money that I stole which I am sure they are a lot.

I wonder why those rich people put a lot of money inside there houses without locking them away, I guess I will have a good life without needing to work for the rest of my life.

After I count all the money I put them insid my save box, they are all put togather twenty five millions and nine hundred thousand pound.

I write it in my memo and I start to calculate both of them, now I have put all togather thirty two and four hundred pound for this year.

I had from my parents two thousands and seven hundred pounds, since I start buying language books abd I will buy from this money too this year.

The news talked about the stealing for the next three months, and they never found the thief who stole money from them.

My second year end and I finish all my studies with A's which made my parents proud of me, and they made a party because of that.

The summer was quit and I finish learning the beginning languages, so I went to the library to buy another books for advance learning.

Finally we are back to our home since all of it the same except for the extra floor.

It's 1980 and today is my seven birthday since I am a popular guy in my school and my neighborhood, they came to my birthday and I had a lot of games in this year.

I had a good time and I start learning languages for my own travels in the future.

This year harry will be born and next year he will live with us, I really need to find away for him to live with us.

If only he wasn't a wizard or that my parents never knew he was a wizard it would have help, wait a minute I think It will help to do that.

My parents were at home and I find the best way to asked them something in my mind, "Dad, Mom, I have a question about something". I was a bit unsure if I should ask them anything.

My mother smile and said, "Ask anything you want pumkin". and my father nod smiling to me.

"Ok, it's a book story one of my friend was talking about but, if someone want you to rise a child for let's say sixteen year how much money you want, to rise him as yours even if he give you request about what the child should learn if he is from a rich family".

Both my parents seems thinking and my father said, "If he want me to rise him as mine he need to pay me one million pounds, and to give me one million pounds to care for the child as my own".

"Even if the condition was to adopt him as a dursley?" I couldn't help but to ask

My father seems to think so hard and he said, "Yes, since he will have my name he need to pay me two million pounds".

Then I start telling my parents how the teachers trust me, and love having me around which my parents seems proud about me.

This year I talked to my english teacher who will move by the end of the week, I give her a letter that I want my parents to read it in the future, and I asked him if my writing was good.

He said it need work so he wrote those three letters and give them to me, he said that I am still child but my writting was good and in practice I will become much better in the future.

I hide the letters in my small box and close it with a key then I put it in my first office drawer.

My mother got a letter from Lily when she read it she pursed her lips togather before throw it in garbage, after she went to her house I read my aunt Lily.

Dear Tunie

It has been a while since we met Tunie and I really miss you so much, guess what! I become a mother last can you believe it.

I wonder I will ever become a good mother to Harry like you were with Derek, If you have some advice about parental please give me some of them.

I can't wait until to have you replay to me.

With love and regard

Lily Potter nee Evans

I read the letter and I saw there was nother else and I throw in the same place my mother did.

Does she hate her own sister that much, or is her dignity more important to her than her blood relative.

I start making maps about houses to steal from it this year, I did a lot of scouting for seven months.

My school life was the same fooling around with my friends, making pranks and have an A's for all my subjects, and study my level collage in law, and my languages, at the same time making plans to steal money from rich people.

If there is anything I am happy with is the fact I am glad to be born in a time where all security is really bad.

At the end of my third year I stole from nine houses, and I had a lot of money this year, I feel like robin hood when I am doing things like that, and I had A's on all my subjects.

I start counting the money that I stole and I put it inside my save box, I had thirty million and sex hundred pounds adding them all togather I have fifty-six and five hundred thousand pounds.

My save box are full I guess I need to stop stealing money since I have more than enough to live without working.

My parents and I start fussing about Dudley he look so cute as a baby, I had a lot of happy time with my family this summer.

We went to london to buy clothes and I bought two bags, one I put inside it all the cothes for harry when he come to our home, and the other I put five three million pounds and a letter inside it for my parents to read it.

I did buy a lot of clothes for harry and toys so my parents won't be angry about it in the future.

I hope he won't show magic infront my parents but since he is a baby there is no way he would do that right.

While shopping I bought another box saving and the worker put it my room, and the news was still going about the money that been stole.

Will it's not my fault they are stupid to put more security in there houses.

I finished my third year this year by getting A's on all my subjects too as usual my parents did a big party for it.

I had another pooring summer before my eight birthday came in 1981, both my parents were concer of how to spoil two children after givig two big birthday party.

Let's hope the money that I will given it to them will help more for the five of us, please make them except harry as their son.

Dudley turn one year this summer and I start spending more time with him, at least he can say some words.

Today is the halloween night and I couldn't sleep at 2 am I went out to see if harry was there but he wasn't.

I slept and 6 am and pretend I was sick so my mother let me sleep the day, the next night I start hearing voices outsid my house and I knew it that those people are there.

I waited until five am then I found harry there then I went to my room and I brought the money bag at first, then clothes bag, and after that the toys bags.

I saw the letter that dumbledore wrote it then I took it with me, then I took the fake letter and put it with harry before closing the door.

I heard my mother coming down stairs so I went to the kitchen, the moment she saw me, she asked me if I was ok and I told her I was fine.

Just like the story my mother screams and my father was down with her, I came and said, "Mom take the boy inside so no one will see him". she did it and went inside the house.

"Dad take those two pags and I will take that one". I said it in a calm tone.

My father seems proud of me and took those bags, my parents didn't know what to do at first since they can't offered to take another child.

"Dad there is a letter why don't you read it". Both my parents look at the letter before my father start reading the letter

Dear Dursley

I wish for you to adopt young Harrison by giving him you last name, if you except to do that there is a case that contain inside the bag one hundred thousand pound for adotion paper to pay for a lawyer.

If you open the bag there is three million pound for as a payment for you to take care of young Harrison, and there is one million pounds only for Harrison to buy him whatever he needs and to put him in some active that he need to do for his future.

Harrison came from a noble family so when he is four I want you to hire a privet teacher who teach him etiquette, playing piano, riding horse, and material arts.

He was born on July, 30, 1980, I hope to see a lot of pictures about him while growing up with you.

When Harrsion at the age of six I want you to hire another privet teacher to teach him languages which are, French, Italy, Latin, Germany, Spain, bulgaria, Japanese, and russia.

I will start watching over young Harrison far away every month to see if he is happy.

The three million pounds are only for you Dursley's, and the other one million pounds it's for Harrison privet teacher.

I can't take care of him since I am not related to him by blood, but I serve his family, If you except this I will be happy to tell you he will already go to a school his parents wish for him so you don't need to worry about his secondary school.

I can't tell you what is happened to him at least not yet but if you do my conditions for treating him like a son, and hiring privet teachers for him nine years later before he go to his secondary school, and teaching him to act as a rich noble young man I will pay you ten million pounds.

Servents of young master Harrison

Alfred

Both my parents were shocked before my father open the bag, he find the one hundred thousand pound and put in the other side of table, then he took case it has one million pounds and put it in the other side, then he open the case that had three million pounds.

"Pet, this boy is our savior since we need the money". My father said it in daze.

My mother give a small nod and said, "There is already a lot of clothes and toys in those bags vernon, I will prepare his room and his toys room, but we need to buy him a cot".

"of course pet, I will buy the one we saw the first time, and I know someone will make me adopt young Harrison with that money so no worries".

My father toke two hundred pound to buy a cot and to call some lawyer to make the adoption legal.

I went to the second floor and we put the clothes in wardrobe, which it seems I bought a lot of them, while I put the toys in the second room.

The bedroom it only has wardrobe we didn't buy a bed so putting a cot won't cose a problem, and the room color is blue while the second room color is green.

It took us one hour to finish it and my father came with the cot, then my mother start feeding both Dudley and Harry with love.

I saw my father put the money in his own room after he bought a save box, before coming down stairs to eat with us our late breakfast since it is ten am.

It was a good thing that my parents seems calm about the events, then I asked, "Dad are you going to adopt Harrison, and do the conditions that man asked you about?"

My mother looked at him then at me and said, "Vernon let's only tell your sister about this and keep the truth of the money secret from the neighbors, I will give this boy with our Dudless a lot of love and we already have three million pounds Vernon, if we let the boy happy we will going to have ten million pounds in the future".

My father seems to think about it before he smile and said, "Don't worry pet, I will rise him as a Dursley so no worries not to mention we have four million pounds, to answer your question Derek Yes I will hire those privet teacher to teach Harry in our house when he turn four, and with the money I have from my company I can take care of us, not to mention ten years later if we do all those conditions we will have ten million pounds".

Both my parents seems fine with it and a week later Harry Potter become Harrison Dursley, Harry has been with us for seven months and he didn't do accidents magic.

At the end of four year I passed it all with A's, and I start stealing money from rich people again which is far away from our area unlike my first time.

My parents start spoiling and pamper the three of us and they were so proud of us.

Every day I spend time with Dudley and Harry by reading to them or playing with them, my parents seems happy that I like to stay with my little brothers.

I wonder if my parents knew he is a wizard will they still care about him.

Anyway I stole this time twenty-six million and seven hundred thousand pounds and adding them all I have seventy-nine million and one hundred thousand pounds.

My fourth year end with A's in all subjects and Harry seems love and except with the Dursley's.

* * *

 **How do you like my OC since he is just a muggle, and do you want me to put Harry Pov for the future. I don't plan in making the Dursley knew that Harry is a wizard at least not before he is going to Hogwarts.**


	2. What Is This World

It's 1981, 6, Nov. I decide to go to Diagon Alley and buy a magical trunk to put all the money that I stole. I never realize this world is different from the books, and nothing is as simple as I thought.  
Harry didn't make any accident magic since coming in our home, he seems happy living in our home and being spoiled. I was in school swinging when something strange happened, I float at the air and went down without being hurt.

I was shocked about It which means I am a magic like Harry Potter, It was at this time I decide to go to Diagon Alley and buy a lot of magical books and see what is happen in the wizard world.  
I put inside my bag two hundred thousand and nine hundred pounds, then I took a bus to go to london and learn more about magical world.  
I left my house at seven am and I told my mother I will be home at five pm, and she seems fine with it since she think I am going to help one of my friends.

At weekend I decide to go to Diagon Alley in london at charing cross road I enter a scary place which I know it has the leaky cauldron.  
When I enter the place It seems creepy to me then before I got startled by a man, "What are you doing her young lad?" I got over my shock and said, "I came her to go to Diagon Alley to buy a present for my mother sir". I said it in the most polite tone.  
The strange man laugh and said, "Please young man call me tom since everyone call me tom". Then he open the gate of the Diagon Alley and It took my breath looking at this place before I came to my since.  
I felt magic inside my body for and I felt amazing at this feeling , I felt as If I am at my home with magic.  
I thanked Tom then I went carkitt markit, there I found Gringotts money Exchange, I exchange it without any problem and I had forty thousand and three hundred forty one Galleons, six Sickles, and six knuts.  
Inside that place I paid twenty Galleons for expand magical money bag, then I went to buy a trunk at stowe & Packers Magical Bags.  
I went to the man and said, "Excuse me sir, I want to buy two trunks if you don't mind".  
The man look at me and said, "What kind of trunk do you need young man". I smiled at him and said, "I want two enchantments trunk has a lot of expansion charm with leather that can be shrink and have light weight to carry it, and I want it to have at least six compartment's sir".

He motion to me to follow him and show me the first trunk, it has six compartment and all of them are big and empty, the first one It is only of school robes. The second compartment for school books, quills, cauldron and parchment, the third compartment has a big place for clothes, shoe and a change room. The third compartment has a potion lab and potions storage room.

The fourth compartment has a Library that can contain two thousand books, and a sitting room with a nice view. The fifth one is an apartment which has one master room with bathroom, three bedroom, two bathroom, one study room, one play room, one living room, a kitchen, dining room and the drawing room. The six compartment has a training room, flying room, one green house and a garden. he said all I have to do is say shrink and it will shrink without any problem and to say re-shrink and it will be big again. I was happy since I can put all the money I have inside them without needing to come her again to buy another one. "This one is perfect sir, I will have two of them, and I wonder If It can stop track for underage who live in muggles world". I was satisfied with the result and the man said, "That will be four thousand Galleons young man, with putting a charm so the ministry won't notice you used magic as long as you do it inside the trunk got It". I nod to him and give him the money.

It took him an hour while adding a lot of charms and runes He said, "I put a lot of protection charm outside and inside the trunks young lad, that's why It cost a lot of money and It will only last for 300 years".  
I asked, "What about the security sir?" He grunt and said, "All you need is put your blood at the lock and say something like a knute, and It open when you say the right word so be careful, also you need to know that If someone else tried to open it the wards will curse that person by burning them and they will need to stay for a more than a year at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries".  
I gulp about It and said, "Thank you sir for your help". I shrunk both of the trunks and put them inside my pocket.

I went to a place called brigg's broom to buy brooms, I bought comet 260, Nimbus 1500, and three toy broomsticks one by two foot, the other five foot, and the last one by ten foot and I bought two Broomstick Servicing Kit. I decide to buy Quidditch Through the Ages and all those Quidditch cost me one thousand and five hundred Galleons, forteen Sickles and three Knuts. After I finished from Quidditch I went to buy books, I went to all the book stores which took me three hours then I bought one thousand books, from children books to adults books, I paid six thousand Galleons, sixty Sickles, and ten Knuts, some of them expensive while the other cheap.

I went to buy potions that I know I will need it in the future, and some of it Harry will need it too.  
All the potions and the some of rare ingredients had which they are the best cost me three thousand Galleons, which is fine with me because with magic I don't need to buy potions or ingredients since they can stay hundred years before I need to change them.

I decide to go to Gringotts and see If I came from a squib that were from pureblood family. It was nine am when I enter the Gringotts I wait in line then I said, "Excuse me sir, I was wondring If I can do an Inhirt test". The goblin said while sneering, "That will cost you twenty Galleons". I paid him the money before he ask me to follow him. I heard him talking to another goblin in their own language before he said, "It will take thirty minute until we do the Inherit test you requier young lad".

I nod at him and said, "my name Is Derek Dursley sir". He said, "My name Is Burak Mister Dursley". Then another goblin came and said, "Mister Dursley put three drop of blood". I did it and I was shocked about it.

 **Name: Derek Frank Dursley.**

 **Blood Statue: Pureblood- First Generation**

 **Vernon Dursley: Father**

 **Blood statue: Squib.**

 **Petunia Dursley Nee Evans: Mother.**

 **Blood statue: Squib.**

 **Affinity: Grey.**

 **Soul Mate: Acelet Cyrille Lestrange.**

 **Abilities:**

 **Bearer.**

 **Animagus.**

 **Air Element.**

 **Water Element.**

 **Light Element.**

 **Earth Element.**

 **Mental Magic.**

 **Telepathy.**

 **Healing Magic**

 **Alchemy.**

 **Necromancy.**

 **Martial Magic.**

 **Seer Dreamer.**

 **Blood Magic.**

 **Empathy Magic.**

 **Heirs to houses:**

 **From the father side:**

 **Heir to Noir Family.**

 **Heir to Prince Family.**

 **Heir to Gamp Family.**

 **Heir to Moore Family.**

 **Heir to White Family.**

 **There are twenty Wizengamot seats. (4 seats from Noir Family, 2 seats from Prince Family, 4 seats from Gamp Family, 5 seats from Moore Family, 5 seats from White Family).**

 **Vaults:**

 **Noir Main vault 912:**

 **one billion Galleons, five hundred million Sickles, and seven Hundred million Knuts.**

 **Noir trust Vault 670:**

 **three hundred million Galleons, three hundred thousand Sickles, and six hundred thousand Knuts.**

 **Prince Main vault 759:**

 **one billion hundred million Galleons, three million Sickles, and seven million Knuts.**

 **Prince trust vault: 612:**

 **five hundred million Galleons, two million Sickle, and nine million Knuts.**

 **Gamp Main Vault 993:**

 **six billion and five hundred and eighty-nine million Galleons, two hundred and forty-four million Sickles, and four hundred and seventy-six million Knuts.**

 **Gamp trust vault 717:**

 **one billion and seven hundred million Galleons, one million Sickles, and two million Knuts.**

 **Moore Main Vault 859:**

 **two billion and nine hundred million Galleons, five hundred million Sickles, and seven hundred million Knuts.**

 **Moore Trus vault 776:**

 **three hundred million Galleons, four hundred million Sickles, and seven hundred million Knuts.**

 **White Main Vault 991:**

 **ten billion and eight hundred million Galleons, one billion Sickles and two billion Knuts.**

 **White Trust Vault 811:**

 **two billion and sixty-nine million Galleons, three hundred million Sickles and seven hundred million Knuts.**

 **Properties:**

 **Noir Hidden Manor in Wiltshire South-western England.**

 **Noir Cottage in Congo.**

 **Noir Small cottage in Spain.**

 **Noir Hidden Manor in Russia.**

 **Noir Hidden Castle in Italy.**

 **Noir Villa in Iraq.**

 **Noir Hidden Villa in China.**

 **Noir Chateau in Scotland.**

 **Noir Beach House in England.**

 **Prince Hidden Manor in Dorest West country, south western England.**

 **Prince Cottage in Romania.**

 **Prince Hidden Manor in France.**

 **Prince Villa in Greece.**

 **Prince Hidden Castle in Turkey.**

 **Prince Chateau in Italy.**

 **Prince Beach House in Lebanon.**

 **Gamp Hidden Manor in Scotland.**

 **Gamp Small Corrage in Ireland.**

 **Gamp Hidden Villa in Japan.**

 **Gamp Hidden Villa in Germany.**

 **Gamp Hidden Castle in Brazil.**

 **Gamp Chateau in Russia.**

 **Gamp Beach House in Turkey.**

 **Moore Hidden Manor in Ireland.**

 **Moore Cottage in India.**

 **Moore Hidden Villa in Australia.**

 **Moore Hidden Manor in Peru.**

 **Moore Hidden Villa in Norway.**

 **Moore Hidden Castle in Libya.**

 **Moore Chateau in Canada.**

 **Moore Beach House in Japan.**

 **White Hidden Manor in Ireland.**

 **White Cottage in Thailand.**

 **White Hidden Villa in Scotland.**

 **White Castle in Norway.**

 **White Beach House in Korea.**

 **White Hidden Manor in Egypt.**

 **White Cottage in England.**

 **From the mother side:**

 **Heir to Evans Family.**

 **Heir to Rabnott Family.**

 **Heir to Flawley Family.**

 **Heir to Ravenclaw Family.**

 **Heir to Shafiq Family.**

 **There is twnety Wizengamot seat. (4 Seats from Evans Family, 2 Seats from Rabnott Family, 4 Seats from Flawley Family, 5 Seats from Ravenclaw Family, 5 Seats from Shafiq Family).**

 **Vaults:**

 **Evans Main Vault:**

 **five billion, three hundred and thirty-nine Galleons, one hundred million Sickles, and one hundred and fifty million Knuts.**

 **Evans Trust Vault:**

 **two billion Galleons, six hundred million Sickles, and nine hundred million Knuts.**

 **Rabnott Main Vault:**

 **three billion Galleons, one hundred million Sickles, and two hundred million Knuts.**

 **Rabnott Trust Vault:**

 **one billion Galleons, five hundred million Sickles, and seven hundred million Knuts.**

 **Flawley Main Vault:**

 **one billion Galleons, two hundred million Sickles, and five hundred million Knuts.**

 **Flawley Trust Vault:**

 **three hundred million Galleons, ten million Sickles, and twenty million Knuts.**

 **Ravenclaw Main Vault:**

 **ten billion Galleons, three hundred million Sickles, and seven hundred million Knut.**

 **Ravenclaw Trust Vault:**

 **two billion Galleons, ten million Sickles, and forty million Knuts.**

 **Shafiq Main Vault:**

 **five billion Galleons, nine hundred million Sickles, and one billion Knuts.**

 **Shafiq Trust Vault:**

 **one billion Galleons, five hundred million Sickles, and eight million Knuts.**

 **Properties:**

 **Evans Hidden Manor in Scotland.**

 **Evans cottage in Georgia.**

 **Evans Villa in Egypt.**

 **Evans Hidden Villa in Albania.**

 **Evans Hidden Manor in Cambodia.**

 **Even Hidden Castle in Burma.**

 **Rabnott Hidden Manor in England.**

 **Rabnott Cottage in Hiati.**

 **Rabnott Villa in America.**

 **Rabnott Villa in Bulgaria.**

 **Rabnott Hidden Manor in Thialand.**

 **Rabnott Hidden Castle in Costa Riaca.**

 **Flawley Hidden Manor in Scotland.**

 **Flawley Villa in Ireland.**

 **Flawley Cottage in Panama.**

 **Flawley Villa in Argentina.**

 **Flawley Hidden Manor in Bolivia.**

 **Ravenclaw Hidden Manor in Wales.**

 **Ravenclaw Cottage in Cork.**

 **Ravenclaw Hidden Manor in Denmark.**

 **Shafiq Hidden Manor in Emirates.**

 **Shafiq Hidden house in Taiwan.**

 **Shafiq cottage in Sudan.**

 **Shafiq Hidden Manor in Uganda.**

 **Shafiq Villa in Mexico.**

I was shock when I saw my inherit test and said, "What does all that means sir". Another goblin said, "Both your parents are descend from from pure-blood family Mister Dursley, and you can claim your right as a heir for them since you came from male and Female squib who were never disowned".

"Can you please tell me what the is the different between trust vault and main vault?" I asked in awe. The goblin said, "The trust vault is the vault no matter which house you can access to it until the age of seventeen, at the age of eleven you will wear your heir ring and access only to all your own trust vaults, you can accesee to all of those vaults Mister Dursley not just one".

"You really mean I can access all of them and not just one of them?" I asked in awe. The goblin said, "Yes Mister Dursley you can access all your trust vaults in the future, and when you have your lord rings you will access all your vaults and do politics and business if you want".

I wonder, "Harry Potter is my cousin and he is living with us, so did my aunt and uncle write a will before they die?". He give me a sharp smile and said, "The Potters aren't dead Mister Dursley".  
I froze and said, "Then why does Harry living with us If his parents are still alive?".

He give me a sharp smile and said, "I am not sure but if what you are telling me is true then we need to prepare for the future". I asked, "When can I have my heir rings sir". I asked while looking at how much money I have. He said, "You can have it at age of eleven Mister Dursley".

I nod to him and asked while narrowing my eyes in suspect, "Is there a way to put an illusion in my house since I am living with a muggle magic hater who happen to be my parents". The goblin give a dark smile and said, "I never knew they were magic hater, and yes I can check on the wards and put an illusion right now".

He start writing something then I said half true and half lie, "I live in privet drive and Harry Potter is my cousin, from what I know my mother tried to kill and hurt her sister Lily Potter because she is a freak from what she said. The Dursley don't know anything about us being wizards, so I hope you will put them under illusion until Harry become seventeen, sir". The goblin eyes were wild open and said, "You are living with Harry Potter Mister Dursley and your parents really hate magic".

I nod to him and said, "Yes and I have a letter from Dumbledore to them, wait a second". I open my bag and I pull out a letter that I never open it then I give it to him. He looked at it and said, "Wait a second Mister Dursley". Then he start checking the letter from charms or curses, then he wrote something and give it to another goblin before he left.

He start reading it and he give it to me saying, "Mister Dumbledor wrote about how young Harry need to stay away from the fame and how the wards will protect them from deatheaters, and he said that young Harry need to learn to be modest so that Harry will sacrifice himself for everyone in the future, and he will send some one to collect young Harry to come to Hogwarts".  
I nod to him and he give the letter to me so I put it in my trunk.

I asked, "Is there a way to make the Potters pay for what they plan to do to Harry". I said it in firm. He give me a sharp nod and start to write in and send it to another goblin who left us alone.  
I look at my watch and it was 11 am I have been her for a one hour.

Another goblin enter the room and said, "Good morning Mister Dursley, my name is Grinkool and I am the Potter manager, you said that the Potters left young Harry with muggles magic haters right".  
I give him a shap nod and said, "I wonder if they diswond Harry sir". Grinkool give me a sharp look and said in a dark smirk, "The pureblood usually disownd there children at the age of eleven, it is at this time they knew they are aquibs, and to answer your question Mister Dursley no they didn't disownd him".

I smirk and said, "I could make it a scandal in the future so they won't dare to diswon him, I wonder is there a punsihment for a pureblood family who abandoned there own infant child Mister Grinkool".  
He give me a dark smile and said, "There is a punishment for them which is an azkaban for fifty years for endanger a magic child, light, Grey, and Dark families are going to give them a cold shoulder and make sure they got punished".

I humm a bit and said, "What do you know about Harry Potter in this time Mister Grinkool". He give me a thoughful look and said, "Harry Potter is known as the boy who live, and he was sent away for protection but It seems that only Henry Potter went with them for the time being". I wonder something and said, "who is the heir of the potter family Mister Grinkool". He said,"Harry Potter is the heir Mister Dursley since he is the older boy, so unless he did something to diswon him for any reason they came up with".

I give a dark smile and said, "I have an idea to make them regret for what they had done to their own son, do you know where they live anyway Mister Grinkool".  
Grinkool was looking at some papers and said, "They live in a Hidde Manor in Scotland for the time Mister Dursley, and Lord Potter and his rest of the family fake their death, and we have the Lord and Hier Rings of the Potter with us right now". I nod at him and said in a nasty tone, "Can you seal all the Potter Properties, let's say for major protection for the poor orphan Harry Potter ?" He give a suprise look then he said, "I could do that Mister Dursley since we are talking about the boy who live, and the food and waters will last them for at least seventeen years"

I give a humm and said, "Then do it Mister Grinkool I am sure the Potters could teach their son while being locked at the Manor, and make sure they can't go to the garden" Grinkool give a dark smirk and said, "We goblins don't tolerate child abusing at any sort, they didn't tell anyone where they go so I will do it right now".

I give a real smile which shock him and said, "If anyone made something with Harry name, like a game or a book or even a candy, you will contact them and made sure 90% from the money go to the Harry new Vault, and take from them 15% If they refuse threaten them going to Azkaban by stealing from the boy who live". Ginkool froze for a moment and he give me a dark smirk and said, "I can do that Mister Dursley you really have a brain for business". I said, "Make sure no one will interrupt the mail, and can you do some invest in our vaults Mister Ragnok?" I asked in confuse and he said, "I can only invest 30% for both of you by your main vaults, when you are 14 I can invest 50% from your main vaults the same with mister Potter, and at age 15 I could invest 70% from your main vaults, and at age of 16 I could invest 90% from your main vaults Mister Dursley".

I was a bit shock and said, "That's all what I need for now, and I want a monthly report about both Harry and mine Vaults". I paus for a moment and said, "When I am 11 which Vaults can I go to?"  
Ragnok was still writting before the paper disappear and said, "At the age of 11 you could only go to your own trust Vaults, at the age of 14 you can go to your main vaults for only books about you family Mister Dursley".

I give him a nod and said, "Thank you for your help Mister Grinkool, it has been only a week since Harry come to live with us, I want you to make sure no one know where we live".  
"Don't worry about a thing Mister Dursley so please rest assure that everything will be fine".  
I said, "I want to change my name to Evans in the Magical World Mister Grinkool, and I may do the same thing in the future for Harry too".  
Grinkool give me a dark smile and said, "That will be done Mister Evans, and please wait for your school letter in the future".

I asked, " Does any of those families have a house elf, and Is there a way for me to have my families books to know about them?" He said, " Just say like Evans house elf and they would appear to you, and you can go to your trusts vaults and have those books, or I can send someone to do It for you Mister Evans". I said," Then please send someone to retive the books and send It to my house". He wrote something and said, " All done Mister Evans I hope to meet you again in the future". I give him a nod and left the Gringotts I went to walk for a while then I felt hungry after that I went to a resturant while my mind heavy with informations.

I eat launch after that then I went straight to my home, I put my shrink trunks inside my drawer where I found Dumbledore letter. I looked at the letter and I decide to let it inside my trunk even though I didn't read it and it was Ragnok who read it, then I took five history books to learn more about the magical world. I went down stair and I saw both Harry and Dudley were playing in the garden, so I end up watching them.

My mother asked, "How was the studying Derek?" I said in boring tone, "It was easy mom, I don't get it why they found it hard to learn those subjects".  
My mother looked at Harry and she see Harry accident magic where he let the toy fly, and she said, "You are so smart and both of us are proud at you Derekin".  
The wards work in a great condition and I said, "Is that a bad thing". She look at me in shock and I give a mental sigh for saving the day and she said, "No it's not Derekin, this is a good thing so in the future you will go to an excellent collage".

I give a humm and said, "Did you have a hard time with Harry and Dudley mom". She laugh and said, "No both of them were good Derekin so no need to worry". I saw Harry doing an accident magic and my mom seems not to notice a thing then he got tired and confuse about something then my mother took them inside our home.

I start reading the History books that I bought just to know what happened to this world, I wrote a lot of notes about it and just so you know those history books are so boring.  
This time I start to read more about magical world, and I start to become more fluent in languages I had been studying.

I need to be more careful about my plans and to read more about my world, after I go to Hogwarts I need to know more about the people like potters, Black and snape.  
I wonder if some of the books I read about those people is the same or not, but I will make sure to protect Harry in the future. I read about Hogwarts and It has more subjects than Hogwarts in Harry Potter books which shocked me. I was shock at what they teach the first year students, and It's a lot more than Hogwarts.

Hogwarts first year studies, DADA, Charms, Transfiguration, History of Magic and Muggles, Herbology, Potions, Astronomy, COMC, Etiquette only for first and second year, Langauges, Wizards Literature, flying only for first year, Physics in both muggles and magic ways, and finally Philosophy only for first year and Medical Studies.

There are six elective subjects which are, Creative Arts and Literature, Divination, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and Muggles Study's.

For year five you can drop or add subjects If you want or If your grades were bad you won't take subject in Six year.

In Six Year you can take apparition class and there are five elective subjects which are, Alchemy, Ancient Magic, Hypnosis, Mysticism and Metaphysics.

The next morning I put inside a folder four thousand pound and I wrote a note, after I finish I put It inside Mailbox. two houre later my mother found a strange folder with a note, "Vernon there Is a strange folder with a note I wonder If It is for you?".

Dad had a question look and he read the note out loud, " **I am happy you took my master in your house, as a reward I will give you four thousand pound every weekend in friday for the next sixteen years, and If my master was happy enough after his seventeen years old I will give you a Chateau under the name of the Dursley's and one hundred million pound, so please keep the good work** ".

Both my parents seems suprise and I saw Harry was suprise too for some strange reason, and he narrow his eyes, I wonder If he Is like me too. "Four thousand pound that's a lot of money Dad, what are you going to do with It?" I asked.

Both my parents snaps their eyes on me and they were a bit uncomfortable, then my father said, "I will put them in my save box that I bought, and we may use them to buy what we want".  
Both my parents seems confuse and I said, "It seems that person Is watching over Harry, so we need to make sure he Is safe and happy so we won't lose our money" I said It in thoughtful note.

Both my parents looked shocked and Dad have a greedy look and my mother said, " Vernon in sexteen years you can retire and live our life as royality, and we can put some millions in both Derek and Dudley bank account".

My father snap from his daze and said, "We can travel all around the world without worried not to mention we will have three million and seventy-two thousand pound with extra one hundred million pound, pet that's a lot of money all for raising that boy I mean Harry". My mom said, "The one who drop him at our house seems he was watching us, but Vernon If we made Harry feel so loved he will give us a lot of money too not only that strager, and he will be a proud Dursley at the heart even If he took his real family name in the futue".

Then they stoped talking and my father decide to put the money in save box while mom was spoiling us a lot. The year went without any porblem and I stole a lot of money as usual, and I have seventy-nine million and one hundred thousand pound.

I finish my four year with A's as usual and harry is having a good life with our family. It's june, 10, 1982 and I turn nine this year, I have been planing for stealing money and at the same time study for both my muggles and magical studies.

Both Harry and Dudley become two years old, and my parents throw parties for them too in the same day they were born.

It seems Sirius Black is living a good life and the whole world knew he is the boy who live godfather, I am so angry about him for abandon his own godson just like the potters.

The good thing is that our vaults and investment are becoming good, and I open an empty vault for harry fans, there is a lot of people who wrote a lot of novels and stories about harry potter.  
He is very popular this year that for all books, toys, chocolate, and candies after being sold we got ten billion galleons, one billion Sickles, and two billion Knuts.

Harry got a lot of gifts, books and money, the money alone was one billion and six hundred million galleons, three billion Sickle, and five billion Knuts, the gifts got sold and we had three billion galleons, five hundred million Sickles and nine hundred million Knuts, while the rare books are in the vault.

This year I finish all about etiquette in wizarding world, all I have to do is practice in diagon alley which seems I become good at it.

I read about An Anthology of Eighteenth Century Charms, which is about the charms in 18th century.

I read another history book about A Guide to Medieval Sorcery, which talk about magic in medieval times, and I read Hogwarts, A History, the book is really good.

I read about bearer and how just because we have the ablity doesn't mean we have to be with a man.

I read about air element like how to train It and when in the future.

I read five books about ancient and modern laws, Quidditch, Magical theory, and ten magicl children stories.

I read about Noir, Princ, Gamp famileis about thier bloodline and seats.

This year I was really busy with not only reading but also learning everything about two worlds.

* * *

 **I decide to make a lot of changes in this story that Is different from the books, and I am not sure what to do to the potters , I wonder If you want me to write in my other OCs pov, so you will know who are they or if you only want me to write in Derek pov.**

 **Please review and tell me If you like It.**

 **Warning the Potters are alive and Harry is the boy who live got It, so don't try and mix anything.**

 **Love you ^^**


End file.
